Who the Hell Knows
by dancing-in-the-rain96
Summary: Meet Room 108. She's a college girl, who misses home and wants nothing more then to be with her best friends. She also loves peace and quiet. Meet Room 208,He's a college guy,who loves being away from home and adores lots of noise. Based off of Damon S.
1. Chapter 1 Bringing down the House

I'm tired of being lonely. I'm tired of looking at everyone around me and feeling like I am worthless and not worth anyone's time. Here I am in a new town, at a new school, and I am completely and utterly alone. My friends are all back home, except for one who moved on to Wilmington, six hours away from me. My mom promised me that when I went to college things would be different, that I would have so much fun and I wouldn't even miss everyone back home, but she clearly lied because I am miserable.

Today is just like every other day that I have spent here so far. It's dreary, it's rainy, and it's boring. Don't get me wrong, Appalachian State University is amazing, it's beautiful, and it has everything I have ever needed in a school, but I have no one to share this experience with. I'm sitting on the bus again, staring out of the large window at the scenery that keeps changing before me. I notice a triangle of raindrops that trickle down the pane that capture my attention. I was always fascinated by raindrops on a window as a little girl. I always felt the drops were racing one another to see who could get to the bottom first. Of course, the one's I always picked lost.

The bus stops at my apartment complex and it's time for me to walk up the unusually steep hill to my condo. I'm already tired from today's ballet classes so I don't even want to move another muscle. I figure, though, that if I just hurry up and get to my place, the faster I can shower, and the faster I can fall asleep and wait for another day to come. I finally get to the top of the mountain and am safely in my apartment when I hear it. The elephant herd from upstairs. You know, it's amazing to me that someone can walk so damn heavy at all hours of the day and night. Truly amazing. Thankfully the shower drowns out all noise and I am in peace as I let the hot water and steams loosen up my muscles. As I towel off my body I realize that the commotion has ceased and I silently thank the Lord.

"Finally." I whisper to myself as I sink into my mattress and bury myself in my sheets. My fan is on high, exactly how I like it. It feels so good to just be lying down and not be moving for once after all that hiking and dancing. I can feel myself falling into a deep sleep when I hear it again. It literally sounds like a stampede up there, but I am so tired that I honestly don't care, that is…until I hear the drumming.  
>"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" This is it. This is the last straw. I have put up with a whole month of this bullshit, playing the drums at all hours of the night and stomping around like no one lives beneath them! It's time to stop.<p>

I march out of my bed, down the hall way, out the door, up the stairs, and down two doors to the apartment right above mine, which I bang on ferociously. Three loud bangs and no answer. I can hear the drums just banging incessantly and I wait until I hear a slight pause to bang again, much, much louder. Finally I hear the stomping coming towards the door and I step directly in line with the peep hole. I know I have to smile and pretend I'm a friendly neighbor right now so that they will open the door, otherwise they will ignore me. I hear a voice from the other side.

"Uh…can I help you?" I smile and wave, like a stupid slut.

"Yeah! I'm going door to door to get to know my neighbors! Could you open up please?" And just like that, I hear him unlock the door. As soon as the door is open I feel like I am hit in the gut. Icy, pale, blue eyes stare back at my light green ones. A chiseled face with a jaw line, which any model would kill for, smiles at me while I force my mouth close. Seriously? Who looks like that?

"Hello beautiful, what can I _do_ for _you_?" His crystal blue orbs widened as he hinted towards a sexual innuendo of some sort. I coughed out a laugh and put my hands on my hips.

"Hmm, let me think…you could shut the fuckin' noise up, up here, for one. For two, don't call me beautiful, I can see right through your little comment. And three, if I hear one more God damn loud footstep or drum set being played at 12 o'clock in the morning, I'm going to come up here and cut off your favorite appendage. Got it?" Handsome's flirtatious grin faltered after my rage and I smiled in triumph because of it. I started to feel a little uncomfortable because his eyes inspected me from head to toe and back up again, but I held my ground. I never felt bad for boys because they never feel bad for us girls, so why should I feel bad for saying how I felt.

He leaned against the doorway with his arm and pushed himself forward a little to get in my face. I noticed that he never broke eye contact with me, so I held my gaze with his for effectiveness. "Oh yeah, I got it Pretty." I crossed my arms in satisfaction, turned away to head down the stairs, but not without casting him another death glare before descending. As I got to the bottom of the staircase I heard him slam his door shut. I wasn't a fool. I knew he was going to test my limits and see how much he could get away with because I specified a time. It was a rookie mistake saying not to do it at twelve in the morning. Especially since there is plenty of time during the day before then for him to make as much noise as he wants to…or so he thinks.

As I enter my apartment and shut the door behind me I can already hear him banging on his drums. I smirked at the challenge and go over to my phone. I used to hate the fact that every apartment basically had the same phone number because people would get mixed up all the time and dial one number wrong and end up talking to me. Right now though, it came in handy. As I heard the phone ringing I counted, one, two, three rings until I heard his superficial tone over the receiver.

"Room 208, how can I help you?" He sounded entirely way too peppy. Maybe he was expecting someone else. I picked up the phone and walked outside onto my balcony and looked up at his.

"You know, if you're going to play the drums, at least play something good. And by good I mean something that the human ear can actually listen to without bleeding." I heard him crash his drum sticks onto his drum set right before he walked out onto his balcony.

"Oh really. And you would know what good music sounds like little girl?" He leaned forward on one arm while the other held onto the phone. He looked like he just got slapped in the face.

"Oh and there's that condescending tone that lets me know that I have struck a nerve! Also the use of "little girl" to boost your ego as well. I would know good music 208, when I hear it but until then, please, please do continue banging on your drum set like a 2 year old that loves the idea of the sound but isn't quite there yet with the rhythm and beat. It's adorable, in a little kid way." And with that I hung up. I chuckled to myself and realized that 208 could hear me. I looked up and was met with the cruelest gaze I have ever received. I smiled, gave him thumbs up, mimicking someone who is trying to give encouragement, and walked back in my apartment.

Upon closing the door behind me, I heard the front door closing and being locked as well. My roommate Jessica walked in and gave me a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" She sat her books down on the dining room table and looked up at the ceiling. "And why don't I hear bowling balls being dropped above me every five seconds?" She walked towards the couch still looking up at the ceiling as if expecting it to cave in.

"Well, I took care of it." Her eyes immediately flickered down to mine with confusion. "You…took care of it…" She stated, clearly not believing the words coming out of my mouth. "Yeah, I went up there and gave him a piece of my mind." Jessica's face broke into a smile. "That a girl! If you weren't going to do it, I sure as hell was haha." I placed the phone back on the counter and walked to my room. "Sorry Jess, would love to talk about it but I'm tired as hell. I'll see you later." Jessica raced in front of my bedroom door and blocked the way.

"WAIT! You have to tell me! Was he what we thought he looked like, was he fat and nerdy, with a bowling ball collection?" I crossed my arms and jutted out my hips in defiance but I couldn't help but laugh. "No, actually he was the exact opposite." Jessica's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped in shock. "Jess, he looked like a fucking model, I almost choked when I went up there. I seriously wanted to bow down to him and beg for forgiveness!" We both started laughing hysterically as we entered my room and sat on my bed. "What did he look like? Blonde hair, blue eyes? Or Tall, dark, and handsome?" Her eyes got all devious when she said the last bit. "No, and yes. He was definitely tall and handsome, but he had these piercing, crazy light blue eyes, and he had pale skin like mine. It looked like porcelain but rough at the same time. If that makes any sense…and his smile, oh my god, that smile could bring a woman to her knees." Jessica feigned a swoon and bounced up and down like a giddy school girl. "What's his name? I bet it's something sexy like Derek, or Dakota, or Damon." I looked at her skeptically. "Why does every "sexy" name to you start with a D?" Jessica stood up while she tried to contain her laughter. "I don't know it just happens that way, every hot guy I have ever met, their name always started with a D, but hey! Prove me wrong!" And with that Jessica walked out closing the door behind her.

I fell asleep that night easily. I didn't hear the banging of neither drums nor the sound of feet stomping around for once since I had been there. I thought I had finally won against room 208 and its inhabitant, but little did I know he would invade my dreams. I only remembered bright blue eyes when I woke up, and that was enough to let me know that I was far from winning.


	2. Chapter 2 I need Therapy

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Hopefully someone is reading this and maybe sort of enjoys this? It's my first time using fanfiction and I hope at least someone likes this story. It's going to have cussing and I'm going to try to make my characters as personable as possible. Just to let you know, Casilyn is in her first year as a Junior at ASU. She's a transfer student and therefore knows no one. Alec is a character that i base a lot off of Ian Somerhalder and the attitude sort of comes from the character he plays on The Vampire Diaries, Damon Salvatore. I know Casilyn seems like a delusional chick in this chapter but things will unfold and you will see why she is so jumpy towards the opposite sex! Enjoy and REVIEW!

2

It had been three weeks since I had heard or seen anything from room 208. He kept his distance which was good, but slightly annoying to me. Was it too wrong to want a little bit of a challenge? Here I am, bored to death, wishing I had someone to talk to besides Jessica, who has her own friends to hang with, and the only other person I have come in contact with won't even give me the time of day to argue with me. Once I saw him in passing as I was going to my car and he was getting out of his truck. He acted like he didn't see me so I played along. It was more than slightly annoying that I silently wished he would look at me, just once.

Three long weeks. Who the fuck takes the time to avoid someone for three weeks. I was beginning to get worried. I thought he might have died up there because I never even heard him move at all anymore. Jessica swore she ran into him at the grocery store, which grocery store she kept unknown to me, and supposedly had a conversation with him. I'm pretty sure it was him because there isn't a single guy in Boone that looks like him. As I sat in my room re-reading the same page in my book for the fiftieth time, I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to my car and drove. I didn't know where I was headed but I needed to go somewhere where I could be alone and out of that freakin' apartment.

I found myself driving to the Blue Ridge Parkway. It's a beautiful parkway that shows all of Boone and its amazing mountains. I had never gone all the way to the top before so I decided to push my little Honda civic to its limit. As I arrived at the top, I parked and ran to the edge of the parking lot and had my breath stolen away. It was beautiful, simply breath taking. I sat down on the curb and just gazed out at the scenery before me. Trees were plentiful and colored different shades of green. I could hear a hawk crying out in the distance and as I searched for it, I heard a car pulling up the parkway. I ignored it because I didn't want to see the drunken teenagers hanging out of the side of the car like one would usually see on a night like this. It probably wasn't smart for me to be out on a Friday night at seven o'clock but there was no on in sight and I had a gun just in case. My daddy never left me without ensuring I was safe.

For no particular reason at all, I noticed that the car coming up the parkway sounded like a truck's engine, so I looked. It was at this moment that I saw the bright white paint of a Dodge Ram, it was at this exact moment that I threw myself into the bushes in front of me. I knew that truck anywhere. Room 208. I heard the truck pull up into the parking lot and stop. I silently cursed to myself because I realized he would probably recognize my car, if he had been paying attention that is. I peeked through the bushes I had foolishly fallen into, and saw that handsome was walking up a path in the woods.

"Oh great…this is going to be that moment where the girl follows the guy into the dark woods and she gets axed in the process…fuck it." I climbed out of the vines and bushes as quietly as I could and followed far behind hottie to see where he was going. It was getting super dark as I followed him and I couldn't see where I was walking anymore. I was being so careful not to hit any crunchy leaves or sticks, but of course with my luck I stepped into a huge pile of pine straw, dead leaves, and sticks that resulted in one loud crunching sound. I flung myself behind the closest tree and heard him pause to look around most likely. I held my breath and felt super stupid for behaving like this. Here I was, a twenty year old woman, following a twenty or so year old man, into the woods, at night. I probably looked like a stalker, which technically I guess I was. I didn't even know why I was following him now that I thought about it. The sound of footsteps heading away from me brought me out of my internal battle, and I picked up right where I left off, avoiding the giant piles of leaves.

Thankfully, I saw 208 break through the woods and into a clearing. I hid behind a tree near the clearing to see what he was up to. I eyed him curiously and skeptically as he took several more steps, looked up at the sky, and laid down on the grassy ground. My lip curled up in distaste. "The fuck?" I whispered to myself. After fifteen minutes of him not moving, I sat down behind the tree and just watched him. I couldn't really determine whether I truly believed he was out here for real or if I was just imagining it. A guy like him didn't seem like the type to marvel at nature and its beauty. Different answers to my question floated through my head like, he's here for some art appreciation class, or, he's just out here because he's a loner. This last thought pulled a heartstring and reminded myself that I too am a loner, out in the middle of the woods; looking at the mountains…maybe I shouldn't be the one judging. I shifted a little to get myself comfortable and felt a twig crunch underneath me. _Dammit._

"I know you're there. You don't have to sit in the woods and watch me when you can just sit close to me and get the perfect view." I rolled my eyes with annoyance and stood up, wiping the leaves off of my jeans as I walked over to him. I stood right above his head and looked down at him with my arms crossed.

"And just when I thought you had lost your fire." He looked up at me, those piercing blue eyes sparkling like the night's stars, and it gave me chills…or maybe it was just the cold wind. He smirked a cocky grin and patted the ground next to him.

"You sure you want me to sit next to you, cause I can just leave." He looked back at me as he pushed himself up into a seated position. "108, just sit down. Unless you have something better to do, which I doubt you do." I squinted my eyes as I gave him a fake smile and looked back behind me at the wooden path back to my car, back to safety. I decided I might as well stay and see how this went. He was right after all; I didn't have anything better to do. I pushed myself over to his right side and sat a couple feet away from him. He looked at the distance and coughed out a laugh.

"Really?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked out at the night sky. "It's beautiful out here. I've never been here at night." He nodded and looked on as well. We didn't say anything for a while, for how long, I'm not sure…but it was nice. After what seemed like an hour, I began to notice that it was getting cold.

"Well, uh, this has been…interesting, but I'm gonna go since its getting cold." I made to stand up when I felt heavy warmth engulf my body. I looked to my left shoulder and saw a black leather jacket rested upon it. He smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes, and turned back to look at the night. I was a bit confused but satisfied at the same time because he didn't seem to want me to leave. Maybe he was lonely after all. I clung to the jacket for warmth and caught myself smelling it once or twice. It smelled fantastic. I was never a fan of cologne but his was just right, and it sort of suited him.

"So, I just wanted to apologize." My head snapped in his direction, I'm surprised I didn't break my neck. "You what…?"

"You heard me. I want to apologize. Don't make this difficult, I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being a douchebag, okay?" I looked at him with surprise all over my face and could only nod my head. "That's it? No, sorry guy! I was a total bitch too!" I rolled my eyes at his falsetto voice he used to portray me. "Okay, sorry for being a bitch…I don't sound like that." He laughed and looked back at the sky. "Yeah, you're right; it's more of a deep voice like this." His voice got really deep towards the end and I laughed pushing him gently, and I was surprised to see he was smiling as well. It got kind of awkward seeing each other smiling because of one another so we both turned back to staring at the sky.

"So. What's your name?" I looked at my hands and noticed I was picking at my nails. A nervous habit.

"It's Alec. Yours?" I noticed he was playing with the grass. "Casilyn." He looked at me and smiled. "An interesting name for an interesting girl." I laughed lightly and lay back so I could really get a good look at the stars. He motioned to do the same and scooted closer to me. We both looked at each other and a smile flickered across his lips. I noticed that it finally reached his eyes.

This was weird. Right? I mean, why was he being so nice to me? One second he's a certified douchebag and the next he is smiling at me and being…I don't know…giddy. I felt like he had ulterior motives that would bite me in the ass later on so I sat up really quickly and threw his jacket off, which didn't go unnoticed by Alec.

"Uh…Don't take this in the wrong way but, what the hell are you doing?" I was storming off into the woods before he caught up to me. "Did you not hear me? What the HELL are you doing? Did I do something wrong?" I shrank away from his hand that was reaching out to grab me. "I don't know what this is, or what game you are playing, but I'm not that girl that just let's a guy get on her after knowing him for three weeks, which were all spent hating his guts." He placed his hand on his forehead, looking extremely confused but I figured it was probably all an act.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about Casilyn. You sound like a crazy person. Here I am being nice for once in my life and you freak the fuck out. What did I do?" I didn't sound like a crazy person. Did I? Oh God, now I'm second guessing myself. If I'm going to flip out over nothing, I should at least go out with confidence in myself.

"Oh I'm a crazy person? Nice choice of words! What did you do? You're mean to me and then you're nice to me. One second you are playing the drums obnoxiously and calling me a little girl and the next you are giving me your jacket and smiling at me! You are weirding me out! I…I just need to go." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave, flicking his hand at me as if ushering me in the right direction.

"Go then. I honestly don't care. Bye crazy lady! Have a nice life." And with that he walked back to the clearing and plopped himself down on the ground as I turned back down the path towards my car.

When I got back to my condo I went immediately to my room and shut my eyes. I wanted to forget today even happened. Maybe it didn't happen and I just had a weirdly vivid imagination. _What did I just do? _I kept thinking to myself. He had finally apologized and I finally got what I wanted, someone to talk to, and I ruined it because of my low self-esteem.

"Dammit. I really am a crazy person…." I said to myself as I started to drift off into a deep sleep, but not before realizing that I just admitted he was right.

"Fuck. I need therapy."


	3. Chapter 3 Green vs Blue

Author's Note: So? Anyone want to tell me what they think so far? I really don't want to put this story up if no one likes it! This is my first fanfiction and i need to know what you think! Once again Alec's character is based off of Ian Somerhalder looks wise but is more characterically like Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries. The other guy in this story is just based off of someone i happen to know so yay for real hotties! Just please let me know what you think cause this is my favorite chapter I have written so far! Please and Thank you! Enjoy!

I've begun to fall asleep in class again. I can already feel it. You know that feeling where you know something is wrong but you don't want to make it right? Yeah. That's what I'm feeling right now. Sleep feels so wrong in class…but so good at the same time. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm a dance major and I want nothing to do with this hippie, "Life is like a box of chocolate" class. It isn't for me. The girl with the hairy legs and the dreads to my right is also an indicator that I shouldn't be in here. I wake myself up and glance at my phone for the fiftieth time and see that only five more minutes have passed by and that I have two more minutes to go.

"Thank God." I whisper a little too loudly to myself. My teacher's head snaps in my direction and she looks a little too excited that I have actually spoken. "What was that Casilyn? Do you have an opinion on how the humanoid population will regenerate itself if another ice age occurs?" Her eyes are looking at me expectantly and I feel a little bad. I feel bad because I feel like I am wasting hers and my time. I also feel bad because it must really suck having to listen to these psychology majors every other day, repeat the same thing to each other, but are somehow having a debate with one another. I smile and I can feel my face blushing. "No ma'am. I was just….mumbling to myself!" I feel everyone's eyes on me and I see my teacher's smile falter a bit at my admission. "Oh okay, just looking to see if there are any more fresh ideas on the topic. Mind giving it a try?" I sigh and look at my phone again. One more damn minute. _Of course._ I fold my arms on the table before me, ignoring the dorky guy with the glasses who is shaking his head at me, and the girl beside me who looks like she wants to die laughing at my predicament while I think quickly of what to say. "Well, I honestly think we will get wiped out, clean and simple. It happened with the dinosaurs, so what makes us think we are any better than them." I get a few nods of approval but the dork with the glasses, who clearly believes in the science aspect of it all and not the Christian ways, gives me a death glare.

"I think she's right." I glance to my right, three desks from mine, where the deep voice that is my savior came from and find myself noticing someone that I had never seen in this class ever before. _Where the hell are all the hot guys coming from?_ I silently think to myself as I stare at this olive toned, dirty blonde haired, lime green eyed, man. I can't help but express my confusion. "You do?" A smirk crosses his lips and he nods. "Yeah, I do. It makes sense really. God has wiped out his creations before because all they did was destroy and kill off one another, so why not do it to us? It would be naïve to think otherwise, in my opinion. Plus, your idea of it is a lot better than his, what with the whole Bigfoot becoming the king of the jungle thing." Everyone laughs as he calls out the dork that has dropped his gaze from mine. I nod hot guy my thanks and finally it is time to go. I speed walk out of the classroom and get outside when I hear someone running behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turn around and almost run into the gorgeous man who saved my ass back there. "Hi. Can I help you?" Okay….so I'm bad at this sort of thing, clearly from my display the day before with Alec. "Uh, yeah, I just wanted to say you're welcome for sticking up for you today." I smile and add, "Yeah, you kind of saved my life from that Bigfoot theory guy. I'm pretty sure his eyes were piercing my soul." He laughs at this and I love the sound of it. I notice I am leaning towards him a little and try to subtly lean back without his noticing.

"So, are you a freshman?" I get nervous at this question.

"No. Why? Do I act like one? My friends told me specifically not to look at my schedule ever while on campus so I don't look like a noob and I didn't…" His laugh cuts me off again breaking my frustration. "No, no, no, haha. I was just saying that I haven't seen you around, ever. I have taken a lot of classes here and usually the people I don't know are a year younger than me. Did you transfer?" I nod, embarrassed that I started to have a mini freak out. _I need to get a better control on that._ "Yeah, I did. I went to community college and then transferred here." We are walking now down towards the traffic circle where the different buses pick students up. "Well that's cool and smart. You saved your parents a lot of money." I fake a laugh and brush the hair out of my face so I can get a better look at him. "Yeah…that's what everyone keeps telling me." He gives me a look that says, "Something's wrong…" but before he can inquire any further on the topic, my bus is coming up.

"Hey it was nice talking to you, but I've gotta go home." He extends a hand for me to shake and I smile cause I feel like this is too formal, but I grip his hand anyways when he says, "I'm Rhys." I shake back and say, "Nice to meet you, I'm Casilyn." Our hands are still together but he has stopped the shaking motion, which is awkward but feels nice at the same time. I pull my hand away slowly and his eyes are searching mine, for what, I do not know. I wave my goodbye and get on the bus. I finally exhale. Clearly I don't know how to breathe properly around people of the opposite sex now. I look out the window and find myself searching for lime green eyes. As the bus pulls away I find that they are nowhere to be found.

After twenty long minutes of sitting on a smelly old bus, I am finally dropped off at my bus stop. This is at the bottom of a really big hill. I look at the hill with hate as a guy who just got off the bus as well looks at me with pity. "That sucks kid." I twist my lips into a really bitchy smile that says, "Screw you," and I start my trek up the steep mountain. Halfway up I hear a horn honk and I look to see what the deal is, and as soon as I turn my head I immediately regret looking. A window rolls down and all I see are crystal blue orbs looking at me. "Getting in some exercise? With that ass you should probably walk up and down it a few more times." I turn to him and see him trying to rape me with his eyes and I pull the dumb girl act. "Like oh my God! You are so funny!" I make a retarded giggle for effect and go back to my pissed off at the world look. "Wow, lighten up much? It's called a joke Donny Downer." I look at him again and say, "It's Negative Nancy thank you very much. If you're going to insult me at least get my gender right." With that he speeds off and I'm left alone.

I think I'm in the clear to walk in my apartment when I see Alec standing at my door. I go up to it acting like he isn't there. As I open the door I notice he starts to walk in. "Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but where do you think you're going?" He laughs and rolls his eyes, widening them when he refocuses on me. "Oh please, don't lie like that to yourself; it's the first step to admitting you are psychotic." He pushes past me anyways, ignoring my blatant disapproval of him entering my home, and makes his way over to my fridge. I slam the door making it clear that I don't want him in here, as he pushes things around acting like he doesn't hear me.

"Wow…you sure do have a lot of Vitamin Water." He pulls out five different flavors and gives me this look that just screams, "Bitch is crazy!" I act like I don't hear him and sit down on my couch, opening up my laptop to start homework that I don't have. "Ah Ha!" I snap my attention over to him and see he has found my secret stash of Root Beer. He smirks at me devilishly and plops down next to me cracking it open. "You're a walking contradiction. Vitamin Water but then you have Root Beer? What a scandal." Without thinking I talk back to him. "Well at least it's Barq's, the good kind and not that cheap shit Mug." He laughs, for real, which takes me by surprise. He notices that I am looking at him like he is crazy and he leans in close to me as if to prove that he is. I scrunch up my nose in distaste and stand up to separate myself from him. "Oh come on! I was just getting cozy."

"What is this? Some kind of game for you? What do you want Alec?" He looks up at me as he drinks from the Root Beer and sets it aside as he stands up, eyes never leaving mine. "Oh Casilyn. This is nothing. There is always a game going on for me and I want nothing but your honest opinion." He extends his arms out to the side and I'm thinking he is about to pull some Criss Angel shit and levitate, when he says, "What do you think?" I cross my arms and wait for an explanation. "You're confused…let me rephrase this. What do you think of my outfit?" He squints his eyes and smirks at me at the end and I look him up and down. He's wearing his trademark leather jacket, with a dark grey V-neck shirt underneath, with black jeans and black boots. "Hmmm. You look like you are trying to be mysterious." His eyes light up with excitement. "That's exactly what I wanted! I'm trying to look good for this girl tonight, she's blonde, skinny, and gorgeous, basically…the total opposite of you." He does that eye widening thing again that I find oddly attractive, even though he just insulted me again. "Wow you're right then, sounds like a slut." I turn away from him heading towards the kitchen. "You can leave now Alec, I'm bored and you have a date, clearly, so run along. Go catch an STD or two." I hear him laugh as he walks towards my door to finally leave.

"You've got spunk Cas. I love a girl with some fight in her." I don't even look at him as he closes the door. I run quickly and lock it. I'm furious. Why does he do that? Play with my head. It's annoying. I look out the peep hole to see if he is still there but he isn't. I try to ignore the feeling of wishing he had been outside my door still and stomp over to my kitchen to make myself dinner. I put in a pizza that has to cook for twenty minutes and figure I could use a shower in that time. I turn the shower on hot and wait for it to get to the point of almost scalding and I step in. I immediately feel relaxed. In the steam, everything vanishes, and my mind can clear itself for once. I start to think I might be taking too much time in the shower, which reminds me of my pizza, which then reminds me of Alec.

"Gah!" I yell out in frustration. He makes me want to punch something, multiple times! He's so infuriating, so annoying, so prideful, and conceited, and yet so hot! That's what makes it so much worse! He's all the things I hate most in a man and he just happens to be model gorgeous! I can never catch a break. He's that guy that you hate to love and I refuse to be that girl who goes for the bad boy just because my body craves him. Wow… I just admitted I'm physically attracted to him. I scoff and brush it off my shoulder. Who isn't attracted to him should be the question. I shouldn't feel bad for my animalistic nature. Shit, the hippies want me to embrace the scientific aspect of life so here it is! I'm attracted to him because scientifically and biologically I find him attractive and that is it! There is no shame in that! At least I can admit it!

As I step from the shower, full of pride in me for not lying to myself anymore and admitting that it's just a common thing to be physically attracted to a douchebag who is beyond hot, I realize once again Alec has proved a point.

"Dammit. I just admitted I have a problem…" And somehow I know deep in my soul that Alec knows he's won…again.


	4. Chapter 4 I got the Blues

Author's Note: I'm getting a little dissapointed with you all! No one is reviewing! If you don't like it tell me! I need critiques to make it better! Tell me what you do like, tell me what you don't like! I don't care!  
>This chapter is mostly about how Casilyn feels at the moment. It's been a month since she has been in college and she is starting to feel how life is changing at the moment. I know she probably sounds whiny but to her this is the end of the world at the moment haha. Alec is also showing he's not such an asshole either. I'm trying to make Casilyn as personable as possible because i know some people have had those feelings before too where they just feel completely alone in the world. Once agian, Alec is based off of Ian Somerhalder looks wise and Damon Salvatore off the Vampire Diaries characteristically. Rhys is based off of someone i know. Let me know what you think and what you would like to happen!<p>

Unbelievable. I'm crying again. This is the second day in a row that I have found myself beyond depressed. I miss my friends…a lot. I miss my family so much more. Back home, I was surrounded by people who loved me and people I could see at every waking moment of the day and now I have no one. I feel like I'm going through the motions of each day and coming home to wallow in my misery. I was driving the other day and didn't even realize I was crying until I got home and looked in the mirror. It's becoming second nature to me and that can't be a good thing. One good thing I can say is that I have seen less of Alec and more of Rhys in the past couple of days. Since Monday, after Alec's afternoon filled with hating on me, I haven't seen him at all. Well…except for when I saw the blonde bimbo and him walking upstairs to his apartment where he decided to do obscene gestures about her to me. That's the last I saw him, thank God. Rhys has been keeping me entertained instead. We have classes together every Monday and Wednesday and he has text or called me every day in between. He makes me feel good about myself and definitely doesn't insult me every chance he gets like Alec.

Gah… everything brings me back to Alec. He is so disgusting and just a pig of a man. The same night he brought the slut up to his room, he made a point of making his headboard hit the wall right above my room. I know he did this on purpose. I also just absolutely adored the shrieking noises she made. I sort of laughed to myself when I heard that because for some reason, I knew Alec probably hated it. Karma's a bitch.

But back to why I am crying. Here I am sitting in my room balling my eyes out…again, because I have no one to really talk to or hang out. Yeah it probably seems stupid and immature, but you have to understand, I haven't been away from my friends for 15 years. We have gone to school together, shared jokes and laughs together for so long and I haven't known a life where I didn't have that. I didn't think it would be this bad but being a transfer Junior is tough. Everyone already is friends with everyone because they were in the dorms their freshman year and here I am, living off campus and I know absolutely no one. It's frustrating and upsetting. I sit up in my bed and look at the wall in front of me. _What am I doing here? _I get up and look outside. It looks pretty enough. I could go to the campus, sit down somewhere and read.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I mutter under my breath. Anything is better than being here alone. Jessica went home for the weekend for her brother's birthday and won't be back until Sunday afternoon.

I pile my book and my purse on the table as I brush my teeth and comb out my hair. I finally look at myself in the mirror and groan. I look like shit, naturally, because I have been crying for the past two days. I don't even bother covering it up because no one is going to talk to me anyways, no one ever does. I'm about to grab my things and head out the door when I hear a knock. _What now? _I look in the peep hole and let out a heavy sigh. I don't even open it when I say, "What the hell do you want?" Knowing he can hear me. I don't hear his reply and look through the peep hole again. I see a Ben & Jerry's symbol and I open the door.

"I saw you coming home today and you looked like you could use some sugar. Food…sugar food I mean." I ignore his pun and grab the ice cream. Since this is a nice gesture I invite him in and he smiles in triumph. I walk over to the kitchen and grab two spoons and make my way over to the couch where he is already sitting.

"Why are you being nice?" I eye him as we dig into the tub of cookies and cream ice cream. "And how did you know I would like cookies and cream?" He laughs lightly as he takes a bite and shrugs. "I don't know… who doesn't like cookies and cream?" I smile at this and continue eating. "The answer to your first question is, because I don't like seeing people cry. It's my one and only weakness." Doubt is seeping through my eyes and he laughs out loud. "I'm serious! I can't stand seeing girls cry, even if it's over something completely stupid, I just feel awful for some reason." I stab my spoon in the ice cream and look up at him. "You probably feel that way because most of the time girls are probably crying because of you!" We laugh and he puts his hands up as if in surrender. "Honestly that's probably true. I'm not even going to deny that accusation." As our laughing subsides I notice that he hasn't even asked me why I was upset and I'm glad he doesn't. He probably figures I'll talk about it if I want to and I'm not ready to just yet, especially with him around.

We demolish the ice cream in twenty minutes, laughing along the way about nothing in particular and I realize that this is the second time I have seen the nice side of Alec. He notices I'm looking at him, actually looking at him and his eye brows furrow in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that woman?" I ignore him and walk over to the trashcan by the kitchen to throw away the ice cream box and I drop the spoons in the sink as well. By the time I reach the couch again he is still watching me closely awaiting an answer. I heavy sigh and plop down next to him. "I don't know, it's just weird seeing you being so nice. Just the other day you were calling me fat and ugly." He interrupts me by saying, "Well you told me to go catch an STD and you don't see me getting my feelings hurt." I laugh at his boldness of thinking I was crying about him. "Alright, well just so you know, I haven't been crying because of you Alec. I'm sorry but you aren't my every waking thought." He waits for me to explain what really is bothering me and I sigh again, hating the fact that I have to tell him this. "You're probably going to laugh or make fun of me, but I'm just lonely, okay? That's all." He throws an arm around my shoulder and turns his head towards mine. "Well, I can solve that problem for you." He wiggles his eye brows at me and I push his arm off. "Uh, no…let's not and definitely say we didn't. I don't mean lonely sexually _Alec_, I mean lonely as in, no one to talk to, no one to hang out with, no one to tell my feelings to. I basically miss my family and friends that's all. No big deal." He turns his body towards me and leans forward. "Sounds like a big deal. Especially by the way you were crying earlier. "

"Oh well, I'll get over it. I'm a big girl I can handle myself." He put his hands up again and gets up off the couch. I watch him walk over to my stuff and pick up my purse. "Do I even want to know what you're doing now?" He walks over to me, my purse over his shoulder, and grabs my hand pulling me off the couch. His touch his warm and comforting, which makes me worry. "We're going out." He does that eye widening thing again and smirks at me. I can feel goose bumps run up my back and all I do is nod. He drops his hand from mine as we walk out the door and out to his truck. I'm sitting in the passenger seat when I catch my reflection and I gasp. He jumps at this and is about to ask me what's wrong when I blurt out. "OH MY GOD, I'm not going anywhere looking like this!" He locks the door and when I try to make my escape. "You're not going anywhere and despite what you may think, you look good and if I say so then it has to be true so get over yourself." I roll my eyes to make him think that I don't care what he thinks about me when really internally I have butterflies and some other winged creature flying around in my stomach. I hide my face so he doesn't notice the blush I can feel crossing my cheeks as he backs out of the parking lot and out onto the highway.

I have no idea where we are going or what surprise Alec has in store for me and for once I don't care. For once, I'm not afraid of what Alec may say or do to hurt my feelings and I'm not worried about how lonely I feel because at the moment… I don't feel alone at all.


End file.
